


Lost Boy

by Clarmyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at 11 harry didn't think he would die but he was ready, he was happy to die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello every one this is a songfic the song is lost boy by Ruth B and I hope you like it

Harry closed his eyes and stated to remember all the times he was alone and right now where he is dying at 11 years old in Hogwarts, he remembered a song from when he was little so he started singing

 

There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too

 Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day...  
  
_[Chorus]_  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."  
  
_[2x]_  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
  
  
He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day...

in the great hall everyone was silently crying     
  
  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."  
  
_[2x]_  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
  
_[2x]_  
Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook—  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last  
  
And for always I will say...  
  
  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."  
  
_[2x]_  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 

As the song ended he took two shaky breaths and closed his eyes soon his body became motionless and on his lips was a smile, when Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore came into the room with two dead bodies in it he screamed and fainted.

 

 Oh and Voldemort he was found by the ghost busters and caught

 

Well so much for destiny

 


End file.
